


Me And You (a Niall Horan Fan Fiction)

by Aislinn (shittyspacedads)



Series: My Old, Shitty, Wattpad Fics [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyspacedads/pseuds/Aislinn
Summary: This one was my first ever, I used to post this on instagram (which is what I set the publication date to) and then moved it over to wattpad.Stats as of Feb. 9th 2018:Instagram:107 likesWattpad:777 reads16 votes2 comments





	1. Chapter 1

the first chapter's writing is kinda sucky but it gets better :)

I still can't believe it. I'm going to meet Cher Lloyd. THE Cher Lloyd. Wow. And what makes it even better is that Little Mix is gonna be there too. "come on Lexie! If we don't leave now were gonna be late!!". My mom yells from downstairs. "COMING!" I yell finishing up my hair with a cute white beenie. I grab my bag filled with merch. that I wanna get signed and bolt down the stairs. "hey Jess," I ask my 'sister' Jessica, "how do I look?!" "cute lex!" she says looking over from the living room. I throw on my sneerers and head out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"how much longer until we get there mum?!" I ask her for the billionth time. "Soon lexie, chill out and put on the radio" she says reaching for the button. 'want you back' by Cher comes on and I scream. My mom just sits there laughing while I jam out to it. When we FINALLY get there my heart is beating a mile a minute. It's a good thing that their not very popular in the states or else the line would've been PACKED. But there was only about 100 people lined up. As we started to move up the line I met some real nice girls who were mixers, brats, AND Directioners!! I am one of the only mixers in my town so it was nice talking to them. We finally got up there and I could barely believe I was going to meet some of my idols. The order they were in was Cher, Leigh-Ann, perrie, jade, and then Jesy. When I got up to Cher I asked her, "would you like a bracelet?" I said holding out one of my handmade pop-tab braclet. "of course love! It's beautiful! Thanks!" she said putting it in with a smile. I was then moved on to Leigh-Ann. "hey love, what's your name?" she said. "Lexie." I responded giving her a braclet. She smiled and put it on. Then it was on to Perrie. "you and Zayn are really cute together!" I say also giving her a braclet. "aw! Thanks! So I'm guessing your a directioner?!" she says in her awesome accent. "haha yeah!" I say smiling. Then it was on to jade. "I love your hair!" I say obvesly handing her a braclet too. "haha thanks! I love yours too!" she says. I just smile and blush when I'm moved onto Jesy. I love all of little mix, but Jesy was my style idol. "Hey- you look familiar, have we met?" she says looking straight into my eyes. Oh. My. God. I know she has seen my instagram because I won her jesynoticeme thingy once, and their official twitter favored one of my tweets. "um, mabye you saw my picture in kik?" I ask her, but I'm not so sure that the one kik I found is really hers. "oh yeah! That must've been what happened! Your kik is i_am_mrs_styles right?!" I nod and she signs a price of paper and hands it to me, but it doesn't have a signature, it's her number!! I look at her, giving her the braclet, and promise, "I promise I won't give it out, to ANYONE." she smiles and goes to say something, but the security guard hands me my merchandise and pushes me along


	3. Chapter 3

"um, lexie," my new friend Seariah starts, "are you okay? You look like your about to pass out!" "I'm fine, and I forgot to ask you, do you have a twitter, instagram, and a kik?!" I say. "yeah! Here!" she says writing all of her info down on a price of paper. I take it and them give her a price of paper with all of my info on it, "NO WAY!" she shouts, "your i_am_mrs_styles on instagram??!! Your like, my instagram idol!!" she says with the biggest smile on her face. "um, yeah I am and thanks!! I'll kik you later!" I say heading towards my moms car. "how was it?" she asks while I buckle up. "Awesome!!" I say with a huge smile. "I'm guessing you met some other brats?!" she says, laughing still at our fandom name. I nod and stay silent the whole ride home trying to process what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I got home, I took out my new white iPhone that I got for Christmas and dialed my friend Sarina's number. Sarina: hello? Me: sarina, you'll NEVER guess what happened!! S: you got 1D tickets??!! M: haha in my dreams!! I got Jesy Nelson's phone number!! S: are you sure it's hers? M: catnip, she gave it to me herself!! Of course it's hers!! S: well, hang up the phone and text her!! M: ok, kik me later!! *beep* As soon as I hang up I add her number to my phone. Wait, if someone was to find my phone, they would find her number and show it to the world. So I put her in as "Leah Todd" so I send her a text.

Me: hey Jesy, it's Lexie from the signing! What's up?

To my surprise, I got an immediate response. 

Jesy: oh, hey lexie! Nothing much, just hanging out in the tour bus! How about you?

M: haha just watching funny videos on YouTube!

J: haha what are you watching?

M: jennamarbles :)

J: oh, I've watched her! She is really funny! :D

M: haha yeah, I have to go, I'll text you later!

J: ok, mabye we can hang out sometime! You seem so nice!!

M: that would be fun! Ttyl!

I wish I didn't have to go, but my mom is calling me down for dinner. "COMING!" I tell and put my phone back in my pocket. *at the dinner table* "so," Jess starts, "how was the signing Lexie?!". I look up from my plate, "good!" my dad decides that he can join the conversation by asking, "just good? Aren't they like, your idols?" I nod. I finished my dinner just then, thank God, so I could leave the awkward conversation and head to my room to Skype with my friend Katie. When I go to my room, I realize that I forgot to post on instagram!! So I choose a picture of Cher and post this "sorry I forgot to post as soon as I got home, I had to eat dinner. The signing was AWESOME. I met a really nice girl who on instagram is @//see_1D_145 shoutout to her!! You should all follow Seariah!! She is AWESOME!! xD I'll talk to y'all later, imma try to go to bed soon so I can get some sleep for school tomorrow xx."

I pull up Skype and call Katie. "hi Katie!!" I yell waving at the tiny screen. "hey Lexie!! How was the signing?!" she asks with a smile. "it was EPIC!! I got Jesy's phone number!! From Jesy herself!! And she said that we should hang out soon!!" I ramble excitedly. "OH MY GOD!! That's awesome!! Haha mabye you can get the guys' numbers!" "haha I doubt that, but I have to go, I'm doo tired and we have a math test tomorrow" I say with a frown. "shit," Katie says "I forgot to study!! I better go study!! Bye lex!" she says hanging up. "so I guess that the signing was better than good!" Jess says with a laugh, making me jump. "omg Jess! You scared me!! And yeah it was really good!! I'm tired and gonna go to bed night!" with that, I plug in my phone and flop on my bed cause Jess turned out the light for me.


	5. Chapter 5

For once, I wake up in a good mood. I hate mornings!! I throw on my clothes and do my makeup. I run into the kitchen and throw a hot pocket in the microwave. "Jess!" I yell down the hall, "can you give me a ride to school?!" she groggily walked out of our room and says, "sure, just give me a minute to wake up". "yay!" I say. I hate the bus and since it's a Monday, Jess doesn't have college classes today. I go to my moms room to tell her that Jess is giving me a ride, grab my one direction bag and lunch money, and head out the door to Jess' clunker.

"hey Lexie!!" I hear coming from down the hall. It was another one of my best friends, Mikayla. "hay Kay!!" I yell back giving her a hug. "uh-oh lex, here comes Kayley." she says with a worried look on her face. Kayley has been tormenting us ever since she found out about my obsession with everything british or Irish. "hey Alexis! Hi Mikayla! Oh Alexis, I see that your wearing your directioner necklace! Well a fact for you, One Direction, sucks!" she says. Another thing that annoys me about her, I don't like my full name, Alexis, so that's what she calls me. Kayley then flaunts off flipping her hair. "ugh! I hate her so much!" Kay says. "same here" I say sitting down in my usual seat in math class All day, since kayley was in most of my classes, she teased Kay and I about one direction. It sucks.

*at lunch* "come on," Emily says to me in the lunch line, "at least she isn't as bad as Natalie was in 5th grade" "well," I say grabbing a slice of pizza, "almost" "did she cAll u guys sluts?" I shake my head no. "just ignore her and she'll probably stop" I guess I wasn't looking, cause next thing I know, I was tripping over kayley's foot and falling flat on my face. The lunch room goes silent. Without thinking I grab my bag and run into the bathroom leaving behind a laughing kayley and a shocked Emily.


	6. Chapter 6

I run into the bathroom, tears streaming down my face. I text Jess and ask her to dismiss me. Since she's 19, she can. Then I call Jesy. "hello?" Jesy says. "hey, I-it's l-lexie." I say, sort of stuff wring cause I'm crying. "omg lexie! Are you okay??!!" "are you doing anything today?" I mutter. "no, today's my day off and I'm just chilling in the tour bus. Perrie is with Zayn, and Leigh-Ann and jade are doing a radio interview. Why?" she spits out really fast. "can we hang out today? I need someone to talk to." "yeah sure, and aren't you supposed to be in school? Wait, you can explain when you get here, meet me at the mall, I'll text you the address. Be there soon" and she hangs up. I go to the mirror and try to make myself look presentable. I check my phone and see that Jess is gonna be here in 5 minutes. I have time to kill so I slump on the ground and scroll through my instagram news feed until Jess is here. In the car, she asks me to explain, but I'm not in the mood so I just say "I'll text it all to you later, just drop me off at the mall. I'm meeting a friend". She just nods and drives there.


	7. Sneak Peek!

Haha I feel like I wanna build up suspense so I'm gonna give you a sneak preview of what's gonna happen in a later chapter. I have no idea what chapter this is gonna be in but it's gonna happen, I'm not even going to tell you who this is happening to xD

ugh, why is my phone ringing this late at night! I look at the clock, it's only 9:00pm, I guess I must've taken a nap. I reach over for my phone and stare at the screen because my eyes are still adjusting to the light. I realize who is calling and tap answer, "hey, what's up?" I say to the caller. "H-Harry," she stutters. "what's wrong Mor? Are you crying?" I say, calling her by the nickname I gave her. It's short of her middle name, cause she loves her middle name I thought it would be funny to call her that. "it's N-Nial.". She says, still sobbing. "oh my god! What happened!" I say into my iPhone, worry in my voice. "h-he cheated on m-me!" Mor then breaks out in sobs again. "with who?!" I say, wondering why Niall would cheat on a lovely girl like Mor. "Demi L-Lavato." she states blankly. "Shit, Mor, I'll be over to your Flat with ramen soup and chick flicks." I say comforting her. "Kay" she says then the call is disconnected.

Niall's POV:

"Demi! Why the hell did you kiss me!!" I yell looking over to where my girlfriend just ran. "Niall," she slurred, ovesly drunk, "you now you want me!" she says with a laugh, putting a hand on my chest. I throw it off and yell, "no Demi, I don't. I love her!" and I storm off in my girlfriend's (?) direction. I throw the club door open, and look to see her car driving in the direction of her flat. I have to call a cab cause we took her car here. There isn't gonna be a cab available for another hour. Shit. So I sit on the steps to wait.

Harry's POV:

I knock on Mor's door and she immediately engulfs me in a hug, sobbing. I, ovesly, hug her back cause she is one of my best friends. She is so fragile, so little. How could Niall do this to her!! She takes the ramen package out of my hands and heads for the kitchen. "thanks so much for being there for me Harry, and I'm real happy you brought ramen!" she says with a laugh. Who couldn't laugh when she was laughing, it was contagious!! "haha! Well, it is your favorite food!" I say smiling. "oh, that's where your wrong Styles!" she says wagging her finger. "they are my second, next to hot pockets!" she laughs, throwing her head back. "I'm gonna go put the movie in!" I say heading for the living room. In about 10 minutes she comes back with her soup and some blankets and pillows. I reach over to grab one of the pillows but she slaps my hand. "ow! What the heck?" I say. "sorry, I'm really protective of that pillow. Did I ever tell you about it?" she says pulling a quilt over herself. "nope, but we have time so spill!" I say. "haha so when my grandmother was still alive, we gave her a bed set. But she got really sick and passed away. I don't remember her much cause I was really little. But the thing I got from her was the bed set." she said looking at her knees. "well!" I say trying to brighten the mood, "let's watch the movie!" I turn on the movie and Mor pulls out a little stuffed Tiger. I look at it, and laugh a little to myself. I guess she noticed cause she looked at me with her gold eyes and said, "what?!" I laugh and point at the tiger. She makes a really dramatic pouty face and hugs it. We both laugh and she leans on my shoulder to watch the movie.

Niall's POV:

I run up to her door, pull out my key, and head inside. The first thing I see is Harry sitting at her kitchen table, drinking tea. "Harry! What the hell are you doing here!" I yell. "shhh!! Mor is sleeping!!" he whispers, pointing to the living room. I look in there to see my boo laying on the couch, cuddled up with her tiger and her little blanket. She looks so beautiful, so fragile. "Niall, why the fuck did you cheat on her! And I'm here cause she needed someone to comfort her." Harry says, a look of discust on his face. "I didn't cheat on her, Demi got really drunk at the party and kissed me." I say looking at my feet. "well Niall, she is really hurt, so I suggest that you leave and try to fix this tomorrow." Harry says basically shutting the door in my face. I go to my car and drive home. Hoping that I can fix things between me and by boo.


	8. Chapter 7

I hop out of the car and head into the mall. Jesy told me she would be at the food court... Ah! There it is! I walk in but I don't see Jesy anywhere. For a Monday, there's a good amount of people here. I go up to Starbucks and get inline. "there you are Lexie!" a voice startles me from behind. I turn around to see that it's Jesy. "oh my god! You scared me!" I say laughing. "haha so let's order and then we can walk around a bit!". Jesy says. I nod and move up a spot inline. When we get up to the counter, I order a mango smoothie and Jesy orders a mocha frappachino. We grab our drinks when they are ready and start walking. "okay, so spill!" Jesy says taking a sip of her frapp. So I spill my guts. I still can't believe that I'm hanging out with Jesy Nelson. "oh my god! I can't believe someone would do that!" Jesy says, giving me a hug. I hear the click of a camera and look around to see what's going on. "shit!" she exclaims, "they found me!" she grabs my wrist and makes a beline for a store. Lids. I love this store! "this store is wicked awesome!" I exclaim. "haha yeah, I see you like hats?!" Jesy says with a laugh. "mhm" I say, "but their kinda expensive.". Jesy picks up the SnapBack that I've been wanting for months. "well, do you want one?" she says, heading for the cash register. "oh, well, I do. But I could never make you pay for it" I ramble. "but I want to!" she says, handing the worker her credit card. Too late now. She hands me the bag and I take it, blushing. "put it on!" Jesy insists. So I put it on. "it looks good on you!" she says with a smile. "thanks!" I say. Suddenly, her phone rings. "hello?" Jesy says to the caller, "oh hi perrie! Um, that would be fun! Are the guys comming? Okay, do you mind if I bring a friend? It's lexie. Okay! See you guys later!" she hangs up. "okay, so that was perrie, she is hanging out with Zayn and the guys and they are going to the movies and wanted to know if we wanted to come." she says. Oh god. This is turning out to be the best day ever. "um, yeah! That sounds cool! Let me just text my sister" I say, pulling out my phone. 

Perrie's POV:

I hang up the phone and turn to Zayn. "she said yes! But she's bringing a friend, that's fine right?" "that's fine babe" Zayn says, putting his arm around me. "do you know what she looks like?" Harry says. "haha one second." I say pulling up twitter on my phone. Yep, scrolling through my feed I pull up a picture of Jesy and the girl, I think her names Lexie, sitting at a table talking. I hold my phone out and Niall grabs it.

Niall's POV:

Wow she's gorgeous. She had straight, brown hair and gold, yes their really gold, eyes. "LET'S GET GOING!!" Louis yells, grabbing Eleanor's hand and running to the car. Liam takes Danielle's and Zayn takes Perrie's and they head out too. Harry and I look at eachother, then race eachother to the car. *at the mall*

Harry parks the car and then calls Jesy and tells her where we parked. Minutes later, Jesy and Lexie come over to the car. Harry gets out and open the door for them. Lexie blushes and they hop in the car. Harry is in the drivers seat, Liam is in the passenger seat, and in the back is Jesy, lexie, Danielle, and I. Zayn, perrie, Louis, and Eleanor are in Louis' car. "so Lexie," I say, "tell us a bit about yourself!" her cheeks are still a little pink when she says, "um, well. Um, I'm turning 16 in May. I have two brothers and a sister. Um, and I um, sing a little?" she murmers. I can tell she is shy, just by the way she is talking. I'm guessing she is a directioner because she seems to be in awe. "oh you sing! That's so cool! We'll have to hear you sometime!" Danielle says. "haha I'm a bit of a dancer too.." Lexie says, playing with her rings. "haha dancing is fun isn't it!" Danielle says smiling. Lexie just nods and pulls out her phone to reply to a text. "were here!" Harry says, parking. We all pile out of the cars and head for the theater. The paparazzi are here, so we try to get in as quickly as possible. It seems as though Lexie is a bit frazzled so I grab her hand and whisper, "you might want to keep your head down." she nods, pulls her bangs over her eyes, and lowers her SnapBack.


	9. Chapter 8

sorry this one's kinda short...

Niall's POV: We get into the theater without being mobbed too bad. Louis goes up to the counter and buys tickets for a scary movie. We grab snacks and head in the theater. We all grab our seats just as the movie is starting. I am sitting with lexie to my left, Jesy to lexies left, then Harry. I decide to put my arm on top of the seat lexie is sitting in. When the really scary part comes up, Lexie burries her head into my shoulder and I put my arms around her shoulders. By the time the movie is over, it's about 4:00 in the afternoon. "um, I sorta have to get home so..." lexie trails off. "oh, it's okay, we'll drop you off on our way back!" Harry says pulling out his keys. We hop in the car and head off. "hey Lex," I start, "can I see your phone?" I say with a smile. "um, sure Niall." she responds handing me her phone. I grab it, put in my number, and send myself a :) so I have her number. I hand her back her phone and she gives me a puzzled look. She opens her messages and laughs. "what are you two giggling about back there?" Liam says, turning around. "nothingggg...." a say barely holding in a laugh. Just then we arrive at Lexie's house. "bye guys!" Lexie says, grabbing her book bag, "I had fun! Bye Niall." she gives me a kiss on the cheek, opens the door, then runs inside.

this one is decated to @justwithmagirls :)


	10. Chapter 9

*at school* Lexie's POV: As I walked through the hallway to homeroom, I was getting dirty looks. What did I do?! "LEXIE!" my friend Emily runs down the hall, her phone in her hand. "why didn't you tell me you went to see a movie with ONE FUCKING DIRECTION!" she yells, holding her phone in front of my face. As I look at the screen, I see a picture of Niall holding my hand, guiding me to the car. "I guess I forgot?" I mumble, looking at my feet. Emily flicks my forehead. "ow!" I yell. Just then, my phone chimes the instrumental to one thing, informing me that I got a text. It's from Niall: hey Lex, are you free tonite? Wanna hang out? xx. Emily peers over my shoulder, "ohmygod Lexie!! Niall Fucking James Horan just asked you out!!" she yells. "shhh!" I tell her, sitting down for attendance. I pull out my phone and answer his text under my desk. 'after school I have work :/ I work at the animal hospital, but ur welcome to come and help out!' I get an immediate reply: sounds fun! Text me the address and I'll be there at around 4 :). I reply to him with the address and put my phone away. A pink sticky note is placed on my desk, so I pick it up and read it. It's from Mikayla: OH MY GOSH YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH NIALL!!!!!!!!!! I laugh to myself and pull out my pink sticky notes to reply: haha yeah and hees gonna hang out with me at work ;). I pass the note to Mikayla and mouth to her 'after class' and try to pay attention to my boring algebra teacher.

*after class*

As soon as the bell rings, all my friends are swarmed around my locker, our usual meeting spot, and are asking millions of questions "are you two dating?" "did you kiss?" "what the heck is going on between you two?!" I shove my books in my locker and say, "after I left school yesterday, I hung out with JESY NELSON and then perrie and the guys wanted to go to a movie and they invited us. Niall was shielding me from the paparazzi in the pic u saw, em. And Niall and I sat next to each other during the scary movie and now he is gonna hang out with me at work. That's all." Emily, Katie, Sarina, Mikayla, and Alyssa all start to fangirl. "come on, we gotta get to class." I say walking down the hall

*at lunch*

"so Alexis," kayley says, strutting over to our table, "I hear your dating Niall Horan!?" I put down my tuna sandwich and look her in her fake blue eyes, "we're just friends kayley." I say melancholy. "better be" she says under her breath, walking away. "she is such a bitch!" Katie says once she is out of earshot. We all agree. "so Lexie, what are you doing tomorrow?" Alyssa asks me. "I have to get new glasses and then I have work." I say with a dramatic pout. "awwes! My brother isn't gonna be home so I thought we could hang out!" she says with a frown. Her brother is super annoying and beyond perverted and she knows it gets on my nerves. The bell rings, signaling that lunch is over, so we grab our rubbish and head for the barrel. "come on Mikayla! On to our favorite class!" I say grabbing her arm. At the same time we say "ART!" then skip off to class laughing.

*in art class*

When I walk in, I can smell the fresh paint. Wait a second, we're gonna paint??!! I run over to our art teacher, Miss Feilds, "I thought you said that the art budget didn't have enough money to pay for easels??!!" I ask, looking around at the 25 easels standing in the room. "well Lexie," she says beaming, "they got 6 letters from a certain someone and their group of friends... And decided that they could find the fundings!!" "yay!" I say, running over to pick the perfect spot to sit at. "your like a kid in the candy shop when it comes to art lex!" Mikayla says, laughing. All I can do is laugh and pull out my paints. "okay class!" miss Feilds says, "take your seats! Today I'm just gonna say, pick up your brushes and have fun with it!" yes! I decide that I'm going to paint the one direction logo with multi-colored fireworks in the backround. 

When I finally finish my painting, it looks AWESOME!! I look over at everyone else to see that they aren't even close to being finished. "that looks lovely!" miss Feilds says. "thanks! Since I finished early, do you need help cleaning up?!" I ask, ready to help. "I think I'm fine! Why don't you go sit at a desk and do your homework! I hear you have a date tonite!?" she says laughing. "well your up to date on the student gossip!" I say, a little disappointed that I don't get to help. "haha I try!" miss Feilds says with a wink. 

*in art class*

When I walk in, I can smell the fresh paint. Wait a second, we're gonna paint??!! I run over to our art teacher, Miss Feilds, "I thought you said that the art budget didn't have enough money to pay for easels??!!" I ask, looking around at the 25 easels standing in the room. "well Lexie," she says beaming, "they got 6 letters from a certain someone and their group of friends... And decided that they could find the fundings!!" "yay!" I say, running over to pick the perfect spot to sit at. "your like a kid in the candy shop when it comes to art lex!" Mikayla says, laughing. All I can do is laugh and pull out my paints. "okay class!" miss Feilds says, "take your seats! Today I'm just gonna say, pick up your brushes and have fun with it!" yes! I decide that I'm going to paint the one direction logo with multi-colored fireworks in the backround. 

When I finally finish my painting, it looks AWESOME!! I look over at everyone else to see that they aren't even close to being finished. "that looks lovely!" miss Feilds says. "thanks! Since I finished early, do you need help cleaning up?!" I ask, ready to help. "I think I'm fine! Why don't you go sit at a desk and do your homework! I hear you have a date tonite!?" she says laughing. "well your up to date on the student gossip!" I say, a little disappointed that I don't get to help. "haha I try!" miss Feilds says with a wink. 

She then goes off to help another student that just spilled paint all over their apron. I already did all my homework, and I have gym next period so I decide to just sit there and think. Why would Niall like me? When he can have any girl he wants. I sit there thinking the rest of class until I see a hand wave in front of my face. "lex, wanna see my painting? It's of freckles!" it's Mikayla. Freckles is her labrador retriever. "sure" I say, standing up. Wow it looks good. "what do you think?" she looks at me with anticipation. "it's real good Kay!" I exclaim, hugging her. Just then, the bell rings and we have to go to gym. "ugh! I hate gym!" Mikayla groans. "haha I have a note!" I sing/brag to her, waving a price of notebook paper in front of her. She grabs it and reads it aloud. "'dear mr. Samson, please excuse Alexis from gum today, she was climbing out of her brothers tree house and fell off the ladder, thus, twisting her ankle' wow lex, ur mom needs to think of some better excuses!" "yeah, well," I start, sitting down in the locker room so u can put on my ankle brace, "it actually happened!" she grabs her gym clothes from her locker, "whatever you say Lexie!" then goes in a stall to change.

"what now Alexis." mr Samson says, holding out his hand for my note. I hand it to him and he scans it quickly, then sighs and shoves it in his pocket. I go and sit down the bleachers, then pull out my phone. The good thing about getting excused from Gym, is that mr Samson doesn't care if you go on your phone, so that's what I do! I haven't been on twitter in forever. And shit, I better change my name, right now it's @//mrs_styles_124........ Akwardddd.. So I change it to @//lexie_luvs_you_2 xD once I do that, I check my mentions, holy shit. I HAVE 5,000 FOLLOWERS!! And little mix, Cher, the guys, and the team also follow me!!!! I can barely contain my excitement. I decide to tweet: hey guys! Thanks for 5k! I love you all! xx. And hit send. I check instagram, they haven't found my IG yet, thank god. My username is @i_am_mrs_styles so u change it to the same thing as my twitter. I post a pic that Niall and I took in the car of him wearing my SnapBack and me holding up a piece sign, and both of us have our tongues out. For the caption I say "can't wait until school is out xx see u later babe ;) and link my account to twitter so it posts there too. I text Niall, "I hope you dont mind, I posted a pic of us on instagram :/ xx" and get a response almost immediately, "it's fine babe, just be ready to deal with a lot of love, and mabye a bit of hate :/ saw it, I can't wait either see u soon xx" I smile to myself and set the picture as my backround. Oh great, here comes kayley. She takes a look at my phone and sneeres, "haha your so pathetic!" I give her a death glare, "well at least I'm not a bitch!" with that, she storms off. Haha serves her well. Just then, the bell rings so I head to the locker room to meet up with Kay. "hey, can your mom give me a ride home? I have to shower before work and if I take the bus, I won't make it." "sure lex," she says, fixing her hair in the mirror, "as long as you don't mind listening to Julia" Julia is her adorable little sister who like, loves me for no reason xD. "I don't mind Belgium waffle!" I say laughing. "only catnip can call me that!" she says pouting. "only I can call her catnip!" I say, playfully slapping her arm. Me and my friends have funny nicknames for eachother. We sit down on the steps and wait for Mikayla's mom to arrive. I look over to Kay and see she has pumpkin seeds! I grab a handful, "hey!" she says, shoving more in her mouth. Her and I are ALYAYS eating. I look to my left to see Kayley and her boyfriend Jackson, making out agenst the side of the school. I look at Kay and give her that smile I have when I have a plan. She nods and goes along with it. "GET A ROOM!" I yell, chucking seeds at them. Kay sees what I'm doing and joins in, giggling. "what the hell?!" Jackson yells. "shit, run!" I whisper to Kay grabbing my book bag and her seeds. "Lex!" she yells laughing. Good thing her mom is here cause Kayley probably would've killed us. We hop in the van and burst out laughing. "what did you guys do?!" Julia asks. She is nine almost ten but she is still adorable. "nothing...." Kay trails off. "hi Lexie! I see you need a ride home?" her mom says, glaring at Kay. "sorry! I forgot to text you!" Kay says, trying to sound innocent. Her mom just sighs, and then heads in the direction of my house.


	11. Chapter 10

"thanks for the ride mrs. Berry!" I yell, running into my house. "mum!" I also yell, grabbing a bag of chips from the cabinet, "I'm home!" "come here Lexie." I hear from my brothers room. When I enter, my mom is looking puzzled at her phone. She holds it in front of me, it's the same pic Emily saw this morning, "care to explain why your with Niall Horan?" shit. "well, at the signing, Jesy gave me her number, and after school, we hung out. But then she was invited to a movie by one direction, and she asked if I could come and they said yes. And Niall is coming to the animal hospital when I'm working to hang out and help. That's all" I rush into the bathroom so I can avoid anymore questions.

"Lex! If you want a ride to work we better leave now!" my dad yells, tapping on my door. "Almost done! I'll meet you in the car!" I say, throwing my hair into a messy ponytail. I grab my purse and head out the door.

*at the animal hospital*

"hi Alexis!" Jack says from one of the exam rooms. My mom worked here when she was my age, and kept working here until I was born. And she is good friends with the owners, so everyone here has known me since I was born. Ever since I was little, Jack, one of the owners, has been telling me that as soon as I turned 15 that I should work here. So that's what happened! "hey Dr. Curtan, I have a friend coming to help out, that's fine right?!" I ask. "that's fine, as long as I don't have to pay them!" he answers with a laugh. I smile and go over to the front desk. "hey Donna, need any help over here?" I ask one of the girls up front. "I think we're all set up here! Go downstairs and see if Lauren needs any help downstairs!" just then, a guy with a red Chicago bulls SnapBack and ray bands sunglasses comes through the door. I can tell its Niall, but I guess no one else can. "hey Niall!" I say, waving. Good thing I'm the only teen that works here, cause no one here knows who he is. "come on! I'll show you around!" I say, pulling him over to the desk. "hey Donna, this is my friend Niall! He is gonna help out today!" "nice to meet you Niall!" she shakes his hand. He hasn't said a word since he got here. It's probably just akward. I grab his hand and pull him down the hall to the area with all the exam rooms. "dr. Curten, this is my friend Niall." I say. He raises his eyebrow at me, probably wondering of we're a couple. I slightly shake my head no and he understands. "well," he says shaking Niall's hand, "nice to meet you!" "we're gonna go see if Lauren needs any help!" I say. I grab Niall's hand and pull him to the hallway. To our left is where we devolop X-rays, an to our right is the break room and the room where we TAKE the X-rays. "Niall," I start, letting go of his hand and looking him in the eye, "two things. One, loose the shades. And two, why have you been so quiet?!" he takes off his sunglasses and blushes. God, he looks cute when he blushes. "it's kinda awkward, and kinda weird that no one recognized me.." he trails off, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at his feet. I sigh, "well, there's only one more person that you HAVE to meet." with that I run down the stairs. Niall laughs and runs behind me. 

When we reach the bottom, I'm huffing and puffing because of my athsma but I say, "haha!! I... Beat you!!" and stick out my tongue at Niall. He laughs and I walk over to Lauren. "hey Lauren! My friend Niall is gonna help out today, Jack said its okay, so do you need any help?" she looks over to Niall and he waves. "nice to meet you Niall. And yeah, I do. Can you give the bulldog on the left of the patient cages a bath?" "Sure," I say, "come on Niall!". And we head over to get on smocks. I grab my pink one that my dad got for me for my birthday, and hand Niall a blue one. "have you ever given a dog a bath?" I ask, taking the dog out of its cage and carrying it to the tub. "never" Niall responds. "well," I say looking over at him, "I'm going to teach you! My mom is an 'animal care specialist' so she taught me!" I even put air quotes over my moms title. Niall laughs, "okay," he says in his lovely Irish accent, "what do I do first?!" "well," I say, unhooking the bulldogs collar, "you can hand me a leash!" I point over to the hooks at one of the leash-things that we use when giving the animals baths. Niall grabs it and hands it over. I hook it on, making sure its not too tight, and hook it to the tub so the dog can't jump out. I grab the soap squirter and hand it to Niall. "hold this." I say, testing out the water to make sure it's not too hot. I take the sprayer and get the dogs coat soaked. "now," I say turning to Niall, "just spray it all over him, but don't get his head yet" he hesitantly starts to squirt it, and soon the soap is all over the dog. Niall laughs. "what?" I say looking straight into his beautiful, blue eyes. "he looks funny, covered in bubbles!" he laughs again. I smirk at him, grabbing the soap squirter, "hmm, I wonder how you'd look, covered in bubbles?" I aim it at him, ready to fire. "oh no! Don't you dare!" Niall says, laughing. "try me." I say in a really serious tone. We lock eyes and next thing I know, the front of his apron has bubbles all over it. "oh no you didn't!" he says. Niall scoops some bubbles off his chest and throws them at me, getting some in my hair. I gasp dramatically, then go to squirt him again, when I hear a stern voice behind us. "what are you two doing?" it was Lauren. I turn on my heal and quickly picking up the sprayer and say, "nothing, just teaching Niall here how to wash a dog!" Niall's just kinda frozen there, probably thinking we're gonna get in trouble. "mhm.." Lauren says, then she goes back to the other room to finish up what ever she was doing. Niall and I burst out laughing. "come on, we gotta finish this if we want to get to the pizza before its gone." I say, and with the mention of food, Niall's eyes light up. I laugh to myself and start to rub the shampoo into the little fur the bulldog has. Then I rinse of all the shampoo. Suddenly, he shakes and gets Niall and I soaked. I just sigh, and reach for the towel to dry the dog off. "so this is what your mom does for a living?" Niall ask curiously. "kinda, she breeds dogs, cats, and bunnies. She is an animal groomer. And she is a vet tech!" I say. We go back to the patients cages so I can put the dog back. "so is that what you wanna do when you get older?" he asks, looking at the ground. "well," I start, "I did, when I was little. But now I'm more interested in the arts. Like art, singing, and dancing. Stuff liked that! But my dad really disapproves of it. He thinks that I won't have a steady career cause almost no one makes it in that industry.." I look at my feet. "well," Niall says, looking at a littler of kittens, "I made it." he looks at me and smiles. I smile back and say, "well, let's go see if they put out the pizza yet! I'm hungry!" Niall's eyes light up, "awesome!" and we head upstairs.

*after work is over*

"do you want a ride home?" Niall asks me. I look up from twitter, "sure! Let me just tell my dad he doesn't need to pick me up." Niall looks at my phone, it was a picture he tweeted. It was of him nose to nose with a kitten. He just laughs when I screenshot it. I pull up messages and text my dad: u don't need to pick me up, my friend is gonna give me a ride home :). About 5 minutes later I get a response: k. Typical dad, he doesn't really like to text. "you ready?" I ask Niall. He nods and pulls out his keys. "bye Cristy! See you tomorrow!" I say as we head out the door. I hop in the passenger seat just as Niall starts up the car.

*Nialls POV*

"I had fun today Lex" I say, looking over at her. She looks over at me with her golden eyes and smiles, "I had fun too!" I put my car in reverse and pull out of the parking space, into the road. Lexie hits the button to turn on the radio and puts on 107.9. The whole car ride is spent with us singing along and laughing. When we arrive at her house she sort of shifts uncomfortably in her seat. I hesitantly ask, "do you want me to walk you to the door?" she looks me straight in the eye and bites her lip, "that's fine," she kisses me on the cheek, "text me later Ni" and runs inside.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I walk in the kitchen to find my mom at the stove, cooking. "supper almost ready?" I ask. "almost lex" she says, not looking up from her pot. I head down the hallway and into my room. I plug in my phone and get changed into more comfortable clothes. I open my closet and pull out a grey croptop with a white lace heart on it and a pair of gray sweatshorts. I sit on my bed and grab my phone to check my instagram. Holy, shit. I have 3k followers. "Alexis," my little 6 year old brother Sam says, "suppah is ready" "I'll be down in a sec," I say and be runs down the hall. Sam and I are the only ones in the house with a hard Boston accent. I put my phone down and go to eat supper.

*after dinner*

I walk into my room, turn on my TV, and plop onto my bed. I pick up my phone to see that I have a message from Niall: are you free Thursday after school? Yay! Thursday I don't have to work. I reply: nope, I don't have work :). Gosh, Niall texts fast. "wanna hang out?" oh my god. "yeah sure ;) I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to bed, night xx" I text him back. I lay down to go to sleep when I hear my phone go off with a text. "goodnight beautiful xx" from Niall. Next thing I know, I'm fast asleep.

*in the morning*

I woke up really early, so I grab my comforter and drag it into the living room. I plop down on the couch and wrap myself in the blanket. I look at the clock and see that I have about a half an hour until I have to start getting ready, so I turn on the tv and just watch what's on. Disney channel. Eh. It's a rerun of an old 'wizards of waverly place' episode. Man I used to love that show. I look over to the coffee table to see my eleven year old brother sitting on the floor, playing with his Legos. When the theme song comes on, just to annoy me, Nick starts to mock sing the words. Ugh. He knows that I hate it. "shut up" I say, chucking a throw pillow at him. "you shut up" he retorts. "please stop talking to me Nicholas." I say, trying to stay calm. "no!" then he seems to have thought of something, "one direction will never like you!" he yells in my face. I hate him so much. I flick him, yeah I know pathetic, and grab my blanket and run back to my room. I know it's silly to fight about things like that, but he just gets on my nerves. I jump onto my bed and pull out my phone I have a text from Niall: hey babe, don't you have to get up for school? ;) just making sure ur not late xx. I text him back: yeah, thanks :) gtg ttyl xx. And I start getting ready.

School was the usual, boring except for chorus class and art. Same with work. Nothing unusual happened.

*next day after school*

Niall would be here in like, 10 minutes. I throw on my DC's and go over to my makeup. I'm wearing dark jean shorts and a white, flowy top. I put eyeliner on my bottom lash line and so some simple brown eyeshadow. I hear a knock at The door and yell, "can someone get that!" as I strap on my white sandels. I grab my purse and head down the hall. As I'm about to turn the corner, I hear Niall and my dad talking. Being as nosy as I am, I listen in. "just so you know," it was my dad, "she can't date until she's 16" Niall nods. They have seemed to finish their conversation so I walk in, "showing some Boston pride huh?" I say laughing because Niall is wearing a blue SnapBack with the Boston red socks logo on it. He just laughs. "be home by 11 at the latest!" my mom yells from the other room. "Kay mum! Hey Niall, race you to the car? Bye guys!" and Niall and I run out the door. "beaten again!" I say reaching Niall's car before he did.

*Niall’s POV*

She was so pretty, even when she was running. “Did you have glasses before?” I asked, cocking my head a little, trying to remember if she did have glasses the last time I saw her. “No, well. I did. But they were broken and I just got new ones yesterday!” Lexie says, smiling as she hops in the passenger seat. “Ah...” I say, starting the engine. “So where are we going Ni?” she says, looking into my eyes with her beautiful gold eyes. I know, I talk a lot about her eyes, but they were really beautiful. “ni?” lexie says, still looking at me. I guess I just got lost in her eyes. “oh, sorry. We’re going to our hotel. The guys are there with their girlfriends and we’re gonna have dinner in a little while” I say smiling. “okay!” she responds enthuestically. 

*at the hotel*

I pull up to the hotel and realize how many fans that are there, “shit, you don’t mind running through them Lex?” she looks up from whoever she is texting and shakes her head no with a smile. I run over to her door and open it, grabbing her hand. She yelps when someone throws a pen at her. Shit, she isn’t even my girlfriend and people are trying to hurt her?! I put my arm around her shoulder and she burries her head into mine. Paul comes over and ushers us inside, “thanks Paul” I say, leading Lexie to the elevator.

*in the hotel room*

I pull out my key card and struggle to get the red light to turn to green. I finally open it and we’re greeted with Louis in a superman suit, Liam in a batman suit, and them, Eleanor, and Danielle are holding squirt guns. “put your hands up!” Liam and Louis yell at the same time. Lexie and I put our hands up, and she giggles. “tell us where you put the single Niall, and no one gets hurt!” Eleanor says, pointing the squirt gun to Lexie’s head. “um, the single Niall is here,” I say with a laugh, “we’re not dating yet…” Lexie blushes. “well then, hurry up already!” Lou yells and throws his gun on the floor. I go over to lou and whisper, with a little anger in my voice, “we would be but she isn’t aloud to date yet” Louis face was just like this, O.O come on, supper will be ready in about a half an hour,“ Eleanor says, pulling Perrie off the couch, “let’s go have some girl time!” Danielle grabs Lexie’s hand and they head into one of the bedrooms.

*Lexie’s POV*

“so,” Eleanor says, plopping onto the king sized bed that’s in the bedroom, “has Niall kissed you yet?!” all of the girls look at me, excitedly. “um…. No” I mutter, playing with my rings. “well,” Perrie says putting her arm around my sloulders, “ I think you two are very cute together!” I look up at her and smile. “you guys are cute,” Danielle pipes in, “but I think that Lou and El are super cute!” “you should hear what some of the directioners say about you!” I say and Eleanor looks at me questionably, “what do they say?” shit, I pull up instagram and search the tag, #//ishipelounor and hand my phone to her. Her, dani, and perrie spend the next half hour looking up their ship names.

“girls, dinner, is served!” Louis comes over to Eleanor and kisses her forehead, “watcha looking at babe?” she smiles and shows him my phone, and pulled up is a cute picture of them nose to nose, smiling. They are TOO cute. “oh, get a room!” Perrie yells, throwing a pillow at them, and her, dani, and I all start laughing. “come on girls” Louis says while leading Eleanor out the doorway.

At the table I sit between Niall and Harry, what more could a girl ask for?! For a while, Harry isn’t eating and looking at his phone, “watcha looking at Haz?” a say, looking at his phone. “nothing…” he says and turns his phone away so I cant see. He looks sad, I can see it in his eyes, I don’t know why but for some reason im good at telling peoples emotions, and something is really bugging Harry. All of a sudden, Harry gets up from his chair, and runs into his room. Everyone at the table fell silent “what the hell just happened?” Louis says. “I could sence something was wrong,” I say and run into harrys room without even thinking about it. I walk in to see him slumped over his phone sitting on the edge of the bed, sobbing. “Harry?! Whats wrong?” I say going and sitting next to him ready to give comfort. He is hunched over his phone. He just hands me his phone and lays down on the bed. I look at his tear stained phone to see that he has a tumblr blog pulled up. Shit, its one of those “larry is real fuck you” kind of blogs. I scroll down to see a discusting fanfiction where Louis and Harry have sexual contact. I fucking hate these blogs. They are just plain discusting. I scroll down a little more to see a photoshopped picture of Haz and Lou kissing. I scootch over to where harry is laying and rub his back, trying to calm him down a bit. “its gonna be okay Haz” I say. “not really,” he mumbles back. “whoever wrote that is a dick and needs to go fuck off” I say. Harry finally sits up, but his eyes are puffy and bloodshot from crying. “come on!” I start, “smile! Show me those dimples that millions of girls love” he manages a weak smile and I hug him. “can you have Lou come in?” Harry says “sure thing haz” I say messing with his curls. He just laughs as I walk out of the room. “so whats wrong with Harry?!” Liam says, with worry and fear in his voice. “im sure he’ll tell you guys when he is ready, and Lou, he wanted me to send you in there.” I say pointing to his room. Louis kisses Eleanor on the cheek and walks into Harry’s room. Everyone else goes back to eating when I sit down but there is a really akward silence. Suddenly, Niall’s phone rings, “helloooo! HAI JOSH!! Um, you can come to the hotel if u wanna!? Kay, see you soon!” and he hangs up. “so I guess josh is coming to join the party!?” Zayn says. “yep!” Niall says with a smile. “HAZZA!” we here Louis yelling from the bedroom, “YOU ARE COMING BACK OUT HERE WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!” then we hear Harry yell, and a thud. Then Louis is dragging Harry by his foot, harry’s shoe falls off and he runs back into his room and shuts and locks the door. “shit,” Louis says, “I left my phone in there!” he groans and then joins us back at the table. “who you textin Niall?” I try to get a glimpse of his conversation, but he turns his phone away, “harry” he responds really quietly.

*texts between harry and niall*

N:what happened?

H: *screenshots of the fanfic and picture*

N: that’s discusting

H: yeah…

N: so what did Lexie say to you?

H: that whoever wrote that was a dick and needed to fuck off xD

N: xDD but remember, she’s mine J

H: of course, but u don’t mind if we’re friends right?

N: no, I don’t mind, as long as you don’t try to pull anything Styles

H: I promice I won’t Horan xD

N: good, and are you gonna come out here?

H: idk, maybe.

*Lexie’s POV*

We decided that we were gonna watch a movie before I had to go home. Perrie and Danielle were tired and wanted to go home so they got the guys’ driver to take them home. “what movie do u guys wanna watch?” I ask them. Niall and liam both shout at the same time, “finding nemo!” “toy story!” and we decide on toy story mostly because liam begged us to. I heard a click come from harry door so I whisper to nail, “harry just unlocked his door and layed back down, wanna go drag him out here?” niall nods, excited and we get up and head for harry’s room. We tiptoe over to his door, “on the count of three,” I whisper, “then we’ll just run in.” I put up one finger, two THREE! Niall and I burst in there with niall yelling, “FOR NARNIA!!” I grab harry’s arms while niall grabs his legs, and we drag him out and throw him on one of the couches. “ugh, either, ur heavy Styles, or im extremely week” I say, flicking my wrist because it started to cramp up. “I don’t weigh THAT much!” harry whines. “how much?” I say with a questionably look on my face. “only 160 pounds!” he says, flicking my forehead. “ow! Well that’s more than me!” I say. “me too” niall says. “well that’s cause you two are as skinny as heck!” harry says flicking niall too. “im trying to watch toy story!” liam whines.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess I never posted this one on wattpad, found it on my old instagram

*one month later*  
*no ones POV*  
Interviewer: so we’re sitting down with the guys of one direction!  
1D: hello!  
Interviewer: so, lets ask you guys some questions! So, who’s single and who’s taken?!  
Liam and Louis: taken!  
Zayn: taken  
Harry: single!  
Interwiewer: what about you Niall?  
Niall: um, well theres this girl…  
Interviewer: is it the girl the paps always see with you?  
Niall: yeah… but she isn’t aloud to date yet, we only have to wait another month!  
Interviewer: well, lets go on to another topic….

*one month later*  
“before we start,” niall says, “lets give it up for the birthday girl, and my girlfriend, Lexie!” one direction was onstage for Lexie’s 16th birthday party. Her birthday was a week ago, and they’ve been dating ever since. The day they went public, #//Nexis was trending within seconds. This was probably the best birthday that Lexie has ever had in her whole life.  
*Niall’s POV*  
I get offstage after performing and run over to Lexie, she looks beautiful in her party dress. As I hug her, I feel adventurous so I whisper in her ear, “I love you” “I love you too Niall” she whispers back. Our first ‘I love you’. I hope we’re not going too fast. We let go and I look into her beautiful eyes. We seem to get lost in each other’s eyes for a moment. I lean down and kiss her. Oh my god. I can feel her smile through the kiss. Our kiss. Our FIRST kiss. We pull apart and she signs ‘wow’ to me. I forgot, she is learning sign language and teaching me also, so we can have secret conversations even when the guys are around. ‘I love you princess’ I sign back. She smiles and I kiss her on the forehead. The night couldn’t have been more perfect. “hey, can I have a hug too?” Harry asks Lexie, she goes over and hugs him. I don’t feel jealous at all because they have become best friends, like almost as close as he is to Louis. Its kind of funny, they tease each other all the time, but not in a flirty way. That’s one of the reasons I love her. She has deep conversations with Zayn, watches movies with Liam, and plays pranks on Harry with Louis. She is perfect. 

Suddenly, Louis runs over and hugs Lexie from behind, throwing her over his shoulder, “Lou Lou! Put me the fuck down!” she yells and he puts her down. She has nicknames for all of the guys; Louis is Lou Lou, harry is well… she usually calls him butthead or curly xD, Liam is puppy, and Zayn is Mr. Mystery. “did you ask her yet?” Liam says, running over with Zayn trailing behind. “ask me what you little puppy?” harry thumps Liam, “you ruined the surprise!” “what surprise??!!” Lexie asks us all excitedly. “I grab her hands in mine, “do you wanna come on the rest of the tour with us?!” I ask her. “HELL YES!!” she kisses me and then runs over to each of the guys, giving them a kiss on the cheek, bouncing. I laugh at how happy she is. She runs over and tackles me in a hug. “LOU LOU, COME ON LETS GO THE CANDY BAR!!” she yells, dragging a happy Louis over to the insane candy bar that her dad set up. I don’t know what he was thinking, Lexie gets hyper REALLY easily. Her and Louis are going to be UP ALL NIGHT, pun intended. {continued in comments}  
larry_amourIn the car on the way to Louis and Harry’s place, (Paul rented us are own condos for 3 months because I refused to leave until Lexie and I were dating) Louis and Lexie are BOUNCING in their seats, singing obnoxiously to the radio. “you have asprin at your place right?” I ask harry, he nods, he already has a headache, and his head is in his hands, gripping his hair tightly. “AND HERE’S MY NUMBER!! SO FUCK ME MABYE!!” Lex and Lou sing, changing the lyrics. Oh god. “um lex, how much money did your dad spend on candy?” I ask “100 BUCKS!!!!” oh shit, lex, lou, and her friends raided the candy bar and by the time the party was over, there wasn’t a single gummi bear in sight. “are you sure you don’t wanna crash at my place harry?” I ask him. “no, if im not there, the house might burn down with those two hyper nuts inside.” I laugh to myself as we pull into their driveway. “love you ni!” lexie says, giving me a small peck on the lips as she and Louis race inside. “good luck” I say, patting harry’s shoulder. He just sighs and hurries to catch up with them.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one too, wow

*Lexie’s POV*  
I’m EXTREMELY hyper right now!! “haha! I beat you Lexie!!” Louis yells while I just sit there huffing and puffing. “you okay Lexie?” Louis asks me, suddenly calm. I nod and take out my inhailer and take two puffs of it. I bolt into the kitchen and sit on the counter. Louis follows me and does the same, but he sits on the island. “you got an ihome?” I ask Louis, holding out my phone. He swipes it out of my hand and plugs it in, and I pull up my favorites playlist. Louis and I start crazily dancing to the first song that comes on, grow up by Cher Lloyd. “I got a flow that'll make you drop I got a flow that'll make you pop I got a flow that'll make your mother and your father call the cops We're gonna make this thing go blow, we're gonna system overload. We're gonna be the generation that makes everything explode! And I when I say explode I don't mean that we using bombs We doing stuff that we don't ever have to tell our moms Love the stuff we got it, We got it all up in the room Paper chasing, yeah we got it everything we want!!” I sing/yell. Me and Louis are standing on the island laughing while we try to rap the next part, but none of us can rap as fast as busta rhyme. I look over at harry and see that he’s recording, “YOU BETTER RUN CURLY!” I yell jumping off the counter and running after him, but he’s to fast. He locks himself in the bathroom and I hear the noise that an iphone makes when you send a text message, then I hear him typing. I get a notification from my phone to see that harry tweeted the video! That little shit!!  
@harrystyles: looks like @louis_tomlinson and @lexie_luvs_you_2 had a little much too candy at Lexie’s birthday party!  
I’m going to kill that boy, I hope my mom doesn’t see it. Shit, I just got a text from my mom saying: you shouldn’t be dancing on countertops little missy xDD  
I stomp over to Louis and show him the text, and he bursts out laughing. So I give him the sign that everyone knows,”no need to flip me off! Don’t worry, we’ll get him back later” he says with an evil smile. I take a pic with Louis of us making funny faces and post it to twitter, “@harrystyles was right, @louis_tomlinson and I had WAYYYY to much sugar ;D” and I post it. Harry walks out, looking at his phone, “the whole fandom is gonna think your insane, boo bear” “they already doooo!!” I respond with a creepy face. Louis and I laugh and he drags me into his room. “here” lou says, handing me a nerf gun. “you know how to work this, right?” he says quizzically. “Lou Lou, I have two little brothers, remember?!” he laughs and I take a pic of us, holding the guns with serious looks on our faces. I post it to twitter saying, “we’re commin to get you Styles! xD @harrystyles @louis_tomlinson” “everyone is gonna think we’ve gone completely insane” Louis says with a laugh.

*Louis’ POV*  
Lexie and I spent an hour and a half chasing harry around the house, screaming. Now we are sitting on the couch and Lexie is asleep in my lap ”if she is like that when she is hyper…” I start, looking at harry, “oh god, I can’t wait until she’s legal, she’s gonna she fucking hilarious drunk!” I say, playing with Lexie’s hair.


End file.
